Deadpool
Deadpool is a character from Marvel comics, also known as the Merc with the Mouth. He previously fought Deathstroke in the 39th episode of Death Battle, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, he would fight Deathstroke again in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Deadpool vs. Alex Mercer *Deadpool vs Alucard *Deadpool vs Monsoon *Deadpool vs Ambush Bug *Batman vs. Deadpool (Complete) *Boba Fett vs Deadpool (Complete) *Waluigi vs Deadpool *Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel (Complete) *Deadpool vs. Dante *Deadpool vs. Deathstroke (Complete) *Discord VS Deadpool *Deadpool VS Freakazoid *Deadpool VS Garnet *Deadpool VS Gintoki Sakata *Jason Voorhees vs Deadpool *Deadpool vs the Joker (complete) *Kratos VS Deadpool *Deadpool vs Kyoko (Complete) *Deadpool VS Lobo (Complete) *Deadpool vs Loki *Majin Buu vs Deadpool *Deadpool vs. The Mask *Michelangelo vs Deadpool *Patrick Star vs Deadpool *Pinkie Pie vs Deadpool (Complete) *Po vs Pandapool (Complete) *Deadpool vs Psycho Mantis *Deadpool vs Raiden (Metal Gear) *Ruby Rose VS Deadpool (Complete) *Deadpool vs. Shiki Ryougi *SMG4 vs. Deadpool *Deadpool vs Spawn *Deadpool vs Trevor Philips *Vector the Crocodile vs Deadpool *Deadpool vs Victor Crowley *Wario vs. Deadpool (Complete) *Deadpool VS Wreck It-Ralph *King Star King vs Deadpool (complete) As Dreadpool *Dreadpool vs. Owlman *Superboy-Prime vs Dreadpool Possible Opponents * Ban (Nanatsu no Taizai) * Nui Harime (Kill La Kill) * Peacock (Skullgirls) * Red Hood (DC comics) * Zombina (Monster Musume) * Hero Game's Foxbat (Champions Online) History Most of Wade Wilson's history is unknown to him, or anyone else for that matter, and even at times when telling a recount, he admits that he is unsure. In some cases, he was some kid picked on and beat up by thugs until he was taken under Nick Fury's wing briefly, a hired mercenary under William Stryker, or a cancer patient who was experimented on by scientists working for Ajax as part of an unethical super soldier project. Regardless of the past, Deadpool is a freelance mercenary with psychological problems and superhuman healing who made a name for himself as one of Marvel's anti-heroes: A bad guy taking out the worse of the worse. Should Deadpool's page be Self Demonstrating? Yes No Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real Name: Wade Winston Wilson *Place of Birth: Canada *Aliases: **Thom Cruz **Regenerating Degenerate **Ninja Spider-Man *Lives with a blind elderly woman *An even more cliched cosplay than the Joker Abilities *Superhuman Body *Exceptionally skilled with swords and all forms of guns *Mastery in assassination techniques and numberous martial arts *Superb healing factor *Magic satchel **Contains various items, regardless of continuity ***Includes teleportation belt, machine guns, katanas, pistols and other things *Fourth wall awareness *''RAGING SEX MACHINE'' Strength & Feats *Navigated an obstacle course meant for Iron Man-like suits unscathed *Completely regenerated from a single hand *Sole person to outwith Taskmaster *Can dodge point-blank machine guns *Killed the Marvel universe *Casually battled Red Hulk *Once became a Herald of Galactus *''NOT GARBAGE TIER IN MARVEL VS CAPCOM 3'' Death Battle Info (Fanon) *Full Name: Wade Winston Wilson... is it? *Occupation: Mercenary *Is just a little crazy... Deadpool is strong enough to lift up to 800 tons, able to grab a adult human with ease and send them flying several feet away while holding a heavy melee weapon. His agility, reflexes, and endurance are enhanced beyond peak human levels, able to jump several feet into the air with enough force and perform feats impossible for the finest human athlete. Deadpool's strongest feat is his superhuman healing factor, superior to that of Wolverine's. It grants Deadpool not only resistance to cancer, drugs, and chemicals, but it makes him an agless immortal despite his disfigurements. In a fight, heavily skilled in melee and unarmed combat, having the grace of a highly efficient circus acrobat, Deadpool is highly skilled with firearms to hit precise targets without much effort and his skills with a sword allow him cut through several trained gunmen with ease. Deadpool can also break the fourth wall, Equipment *Teleporter Belt **Allows Deadpool to teleport short distances **Occasionally prone to malfunction *Magic Satchel **Holds unlimited weapons and ammo *Weapons **Katana **Sais **Hammers **Pistols **Submachine Guns **Shotguns **Flashbang Grenades **Frag Grenades **Bear Traps **Landmines **Pulse Rifles **Degeneration Beam **Insect Swarm Grenades Feats * Marvel's first pansexual character. * Breaks the Fourth Wall a lot. Once broke the Fourth-Wall inside another Fourth-Wall break, technically breaking a Sixteenth Wall. * Confined spaces could not limit his fighting skills. * Killed three men in one straight line with one bullet while in midair. *Immune to psychics and Ghost Rider's Penance Stare *Survived being liquefied by the Hulk and nuclear explosions *Proved unpredictable against Taskmaster *Has unlimited ammo and weapons thanks to satchel. *Tangled with Thanos on occasions. *Formed a team composed of his alternate selves from across the multiverse to defeat Dreadpool and his multiverse Deadpool team. *Personally threaten Peter Della Penna and the staff of High Moon Studios to create his own video game, temporary taking over as president while going beyond the company's budget. The company lost 40 full-time employees in the aftermath. *Kidnapped the editorial staff of Empire, locking them all in his crawlspace, and personally edited the magazine's 2015 December issue. *As Dreadpool, he killed everybody in the Marvel Multiverse. He then proceeded to kill most of fiction itself. Faults *Head requires reattachment *Can regrow limbs, but takes time and effort *Killable by drowning and destroying all cells *Mental stability sometimes creates problems such as voices in his head. *Tends to forget his sachet, either leaving it at home or in the cab he rode in. *Claims that regeneration is slow and painful. Gallery Deadpool.png Deadpool making fun of Deathstroke.png|Deadpool making fun of Deathstroke Marvel Comics - Deadpool as seen on the front cover of a comic collector's issue.png|Deadpool as seen on the front cover of a comic collector's issue Marvel Comics - Deadpool sitting on his chair while watching TV.png|Deadpool sitting on his chair while watching TV Trivia Category:Male Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Ninja Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Sword Wielders Category:Mascots Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Assassin Category:Martial Artist Category:Knife Wielders Category:Super Soldiers Category:Mercenaries Category:US Combatants Category:Canadian Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:X-Men Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Military Combatants Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Toon Force Users Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Duel Wielders Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Completed Profile Category:Vigilante Combatants